


Accidents Bring People Closer

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Car Accidents, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: Ty Lee And Azula Get In An Accident
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 11





	Accidents Bring People Closer

Azula and Ty Lee had been on a voyage to visit the Kyoshi warriors, They were now being led by a woman named Jia, she now was driving automobile on the way back home. "I'm glad they're doing alright," Ty Lee said, smiling at her wife. "Me too, Suki would have been proud." "She would, I just wish sh—." Ty Lee was cut off as the sound of a metallic snap and the couple screamed as vehicle spun out of control, off the road and rolled three times before landing its roof.

Azula woke up with a start, her last memory being trapped in the car she had bought with a wrist at a ninety degree angle and three of her ribs cracked and one protruding. Her wife not much better, her arms and legs were also badly broken. But now she was in a hospital room. "Ty Lee?" She murmured. "Easy mother," came the voice of her son. "She's in a coma, but the Avatar has said she'll make a full recovery." Azula looked at her wife; had it not been for her black eyes she would have looked like she was sleeping. "Thirsty." "I'll get you some hot jasmine tea mother."

It was noon the next day when Ty Lee, at last awoke. "Hey honey," Azula smiled, tears running from her gilded eyes. "Hey Zula," the bruised woman smiled. "What did I sat twelve years afoot?" "Not to scare you like that." "I guess I should have got a refund on the car," Azula smiled weakly. "It will take months, but you should be able to do acrobatics again, with therapy of course." Azula placed a kiss on her wife's bandaged forehead. After months of therapy, Azula and Ty Lee had grown closer than ever before, filling them with a passion that would never be extinguished. "Accidents are weird," Ty Lee smiled. "They are scary, but they bring people closer," Azula said as she leaned into a passionate kiss.


End file.
